Los hermanos Weasley y el enigma de la esfinge
by Hope Withesoul Snape
Summary: Bill decide regalar a sus padres una tarde libre, el se hará cargo de sus hermanos.Cinco adolescentes llenos de magia,en Egipto ¿Que puede salir mal?


Bill ultimaba los detalles para hacer de su pequeño departamento un lugar más confortable; Su padre había ganado el premio anual Galleon Draw del diario El Profeta. El señor Weasley de inmediato se había comunicado con su hijo mayor para informarle que gastarían el dinero en un viaje a Egipto, a pesar de que esta vez si había presupuesto, el primogénito ofreció su departamento para que se quedara Percy con él y Charlie.

El segundo de los Weasley estaba en Egipto desde que iniciara el verano, su compañero Tarkan Ceylan le había ofrecido un empleo de verano en una pequeña reserva de esfinges, más allá de la paga (que era muy buena) Charlie aceptó por que era una excelente oportunidad para tratar con criaturas distintas a los dragones.

Así, cuando la familia Weasley se reunió, decidieron que los dos mayores se quedarían con Bill, mientras que los señores Wesley, los gemelos, Ron y Ginny se hospedarían en un cómodo hotel para magos el centro del Cairo.

Bill y Charlie tenían que atender sus trabajos, así que por las mañanas acompañaban a Percy hasta el hotel para que disfrutara el día con la familia, por la tarde los mayores se reunían con ellos para pasear por la ciudad y hacer algunas compras.

Una noche cenaban en el hotel cuando Bill frunció el ceño ante la diminuta peonza de cristal que Ron había comprado para enviársela de regalo a Harry.

-Ron gastaste tu dinero en vano, los chivatoscopios no funcionan y creo que son solo tonterías para embaucar turistas, mira, por ejemplo ese ha estado dando vueltas sin parar desde hace rato y yo no veo ningún peligro por aquí- Dicho eso Bill tomó una cucharada de sopa encontrándola muy deliciosa, con trocitos de lo que él pensaba era algún tipo de pan muy doradito.

Charlie, Ron y los gemelos contenían a duras penas la risa que les causaba ver al mayor disfrutando de una sopa llena de trocitos de escarabajo que Fred le había agregado.

Ginny estaba feliz de todo lo que habían visto esa semana, pero sobretodo disfrutaba estar cerca de sus hermanos mayores de nuevo.

-Ey familia, Charlie y yo descansamos el fin de semana ¿que tal si los llevo el sábado a la Necrópolis de Guiza?

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Ron rascándose la cabeza.

-A donde están las pirámides y la esfinge ¡SO IGNORANTE!- Todos voltearon a ver a Ginny, quien se sonrojó ante la mirada de su parentela-Pues ahí están ¿o no?- Charlie rompió la tensión riendo a carcajadas, seguido por toda la familia incluida la misma Ginny.

-Y el domingo podremos ir a los templos de Karnak, les enseñaré algunos que tenían maldiciones muy fuertes-El hermano mayor sonrió con suficiencia.

-Pero tú las rompiste ¿verdad hijo?-Preguntó Arthur con una mezcla de orgullo y temor en la voz.

-Algunas papá, solo algunas.

-¿Y es seguro? recuerda que van tus hermanos menores-Bill puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestarle a su madre.

-Si mamá, es seguro ir.

-Entonces que no se hable más, ya tenemos decidido que hacer el fin de semana. La cena concluyó con la familia haciendo mucho bullicio en el restaurante donde estaban.

Esa noche en el departamento de Bill, los mayores tramaban un plan.

-Ya esta todo preparado, Charlie, tal y como te dije ¿estas de acuerdo Percy?

-Creo que es lo mejor que se les ha ocurrido desde hace mucho tiempo, es bueno que usen la cabeza para algo más que pensar en Quidditch.

Charlie y Bill voltearon los ojos, ya conocían a Percy y toleraban sus comentarios, aunque a veces los sacaban de quicio. De lo que los hermanos hablaban es que a mitad de su paseo dominical por los templos de Karnak, sus padres disfrutarían de una tarde-noche para ellos solos, mientras que Charlie y Bill se hacían cargo de sus hermanos menores (sabían que a Percy nadie le haría el menor caso).

La vista a Guiza fue muy divertida, un reportero y un fotógrafo de "El Profeta" aparecieron al medio día tomando una fotografía de toda la familia, durante la comida los adultos bebieron un licor llamado aragi hecho a base de dátiles y los demás jugo de granada, Ron y los gemelos escuchaban fascinados las historias de Charlie relativas a su trabajo con las esfinges, aguardando impacientes por escuchar al día siguientes las de Bill como rompedor de maldiciones. Ginny estaba tan absorta con la joyería y ropa egipcia que se olvido del Quidditch y convenció a Bill para que a escondidas de su mamá le comprara un tubito de kajal (delineador egipcio), su hermano mayor accedió pensando que después de todo su hermanita estaba creciendo. Sus padres disfrutaban de las novedades mágicas egipcias y Percy revisaba viejos papiros con historias de grandes faraones.

El domingo iniciaron el recorrido por los templos de Karnak, todos estaban maravillados con la altura de los pilares, con las representaciones tan detalladas de sus dioses y sobre todo con las leyendas acerca de maldiciones que custodiaban viejos tesoros. Al medio día un hombre se acercó a la familia y pregunto en un inglés muy básico pregunto:

-¿Arthur y Molly We-Weasel? (weasel significa comadreja en inglés)-El hombre consultó el nombre en un trozo de pergamino que llevaba con él. Arthur se acercó con la duda pintada en su cara, mientras la señora Weasley entornaba los ojos dirigiendo miradas de sospecha a cada uno de sus hijo preguntándose en que problema se habían metido esta vez.

-Soy Arthur WEASLEY ¿Qué ocurre señor?

-Soy Ali Asser, me dijeron que pasar por ustedes para llevar al "Sun Temple" y si estar listos tener traslator preparado pero debemos ir antes de 20 minutos.

-Debe haber un error yo no hice ninguna reservación para ese hotel…

-Pero yo si papá- Bill se adelantó hacia sus padres y llevándolos aparte les dijo:

-Este es un regalo para ustedes dos, irán con ese hombre a pasar una tarde de tratamientos de relajación, de una buena comida, disfrutaran del baile que se celebrará esta noche y pasaran la noche en el mejor y más exclusivo hotel mágico del Cairo. ¡Ah! Por dinero no se preocupen todo esta cubierto, incluso ropa para el baile.

-Pero Bill ¿y tus hermanos?-Molly preguntó a pesar de que la ilusión brillaba en sus ojos.

-Solo será hasta mañana temprano, Charlie, Percy y yo cuidaremos de ellos, no te preocupes mamá-Mientras tanto Charlie se acercó a su madre y como siempre que quería tranquilizarla la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Bueno creo que por una noche no pasara nada grave ¿entonces cielo? ¡No pensaras despreciar el regalo de Bill!-Preguntó esperanzado Arthur, finalmente Molly asintió y rezó por dentro para que los chicos no tuvieran ningún problema, se volvió al resto de sus hijos y les dijo con voz firme.

-Muy bien muchachos y señorita, su padre y yo vamos a aprovechar la oportunidad de descansar un poco, hasta mañana a las 9 am, se van a quedar a cargo de sus hermanos mayores ¡y más les vale no meterse en ningún problema! En especial ustedes dos-Molly señalo a Fred y George, Fred iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero la mirada de su padre lo disuadió de hacerlo, no era una mirada severa, sino que más parecía un ruego velado (no me arruinen la noche) Finalmente el matrimonio Weasley siguió al hombre hacia donde estaba el traslator y los hermanos se quedaron solos.

Bill continúo con el tour a través de Karnak, pero después de la comida el lugar estaba perdiendo su atractivo, mientras Bill trataba de llamar la atención de sus hermanos, los gemelos se fijaron en un templo que se les hizo llamativo, entonces discretamente se separaron del grupo formado por sus hermanos y se acercaron a observar mas de cerca un relieve representando a un hombre con cabeza de halcón, coronado con el disco solar, dos plumas y dos uraeus (adornos en forma de cobra que se llevaban en los tocado reales), para los muggles no era nada del otro mundo, pero alguien con poder mágico podía hacer que ciertos relieves cobraran vida al pasar una mano sobre ellos, la mayor parte de los magos lo veían solo como una curiosidad turística, George consultó el folleto que llevaban para saber más acerca del poder de ese lugar, su instinto de travesura le decía que ahí había algo divertido. Finalmente encontró información sobre la imagen:

_Montu: Una antigua deidad. Se le asociaba con el halcón, siendo representado con la cabeza de este ser. Inicialmente era un dios solar, pero más tarde, durante el Imperio Medio, se le consideraba dios de la guerra y era quien brindaba protección al faraón durante las batallas. Fue identificado con Ra, como Montu-Ra, siendo el poder destructivo del calor del Sol. La leyenda dice que en su santuario de Karnak se oculta una fuente grandiosa de dinero, poder y victoria, aquel que posea el tesoro de Montu tendrá garantizada la victoria en todo lo que haga. Solo alguien con poder mágico puede acceder al interior del santuario, por eso los investigadores muggles no han descubierto gran cosa sobre este lugar._

Fred miró a su gemelo preguntándose como podrían entrar al templo, no llevaban varitas, al ser menores de edad su madre quiso evitar problemas quitándoselas durante el paseo, Fred tomó el folleto para buscar más información acerca del templo, y ambos estaban inmersos en su búsqueda cuando la voz de su hermano los sobresaltó.

-¿Y ahora que traman par de dos?- La voz de Charlie sonó calmada. Mientras que los gemelos pegaron un brinco del susto.

-Nada hermano, solo queríamos cultivarnos, ya sabes, tener mas conocimiento- Dijo Fred poniendo cara inocente.

-Si, no dejaras que vivamos en la ignorancia ¿o si?- George lo miró con la misma expresión.

-¡Aja! y yo soy Cleopatra ¿Qué están maquinando ustedes dos, genios del caos?- Charlie se agacho para poder ver el folleto que tenían en sus manos.

-¡Ay por favor! no creerán todas las leyendas que lean ¿o si?

-Bueno quizá es cierto y no hay nada, pero explorar el santuario sería menos aburrido que la charla de Bill-Charlie se frotó la barbilla pensativamente, debía admitir que los gemelos tenían razón, pero por otra parte no quería meter en líos a nadie.

-Ustedes ganan malditos manipuladores, pero no iremos solos, le preguntare a Bill que piensa, después de todo, estos son sus terrenos ¿les parece?

-¡BIEN!- Gritaron emocionados los gemelos.

Charlie lo consultó con Bill, quien pensó que ese templo en particular ya había sido explorado por él y otros magos, y que a los gemelos les parecería emocionante una investigación pero en realidad no había peligro alguno, así que accedió a llevar a todos sus hermanos a una "búsqueda del tesoro" dentro del santuario de Montu.

La entrada al templo era a través de una pequeña avenida custodiada por esfinges de piedra, la entrada real al recinto no era la conocida por los muggles, había que bajar hacia una pequeña cámara oculta en una pared, solo tenían que leer las runas antiguas y los jeroglíficos en voz alta, para abrir una puerta escondida, los arqueólogos muggles no lo habían podido hacer por que no conocían de runas mágicas.

Bill, Percy y Charlie encendieron luz con sus varitas y mientras el mayor guiaba a sus hermanos al interior de la cámara principal, Charlie caminaba detrás de ellos. Para Ron Ginny y Percy era una experiencia un tanto aterradora (en especial para Ron y la niña después de lo ocurrido en la cámara secreta) pero los gemelos no cabían en si de la emoción, avanzaron tranquilamente a través de varias cámaras llenas de jeroglíficos de magos egipcios antiguos ejecutando hechizos sin varitas, algunas otras hablaban del procedimiento para hacer cerveza egipcia y otros alimentos mágicos, sus detalles eran mas elaborados de lo que jamás verían los muggles. Finalmente Fred preguntó a su hermano más grande.

-Oye Bill ¿crees que podamos encontrar el tesoro del hombre halcón?- Bill sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea traviesa, miró a los gemelos sobre su hombro y dijo:

-Quizá, nadie lo ha buscado seriamente, podríamos ser los primeros en encontrarlo.

Los hermanos se miraron unos a otros con una chispa de ambición y emoción brillando en los ojos, hasta Ginny se emocionó con la perspectiva de encontrarlo. Charlie entornó los ojos mirando con suspicacia. En una pared Bill apuntó su varita haca unos jeroglíficos y murmuró como para si mismo:

-Que extraño…

-¿Bill que sucede?- Percy preguntó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Estos jeroglíficos, no me había fijado en ellos, nunca los vimos antes…

-¿Y tienen alguna pista para hallar el tesoro?-Preguntó George

-No lo se, déjame ver, tiene una especie de… creo que es un acertijo… dice que hay que resolverlo para pasar a la siguiente cámara, a ver dice: ¿Cuántas personas celebran el aniversario de su nacimiento diariamente?, Percy empezó a hacer cuentas mentalmente, los gemelos le daban vueltas al acertijo para encontrar la respuesta, pero Ginny se acercó a la pared, y le pidió a Bill que le señalara el acertijo, así lo hizo el mago, la chica observó las figura y su disposición, encontrando un símbolo que llamo su atención, una pequeña silla vacía, la chica lo pensó y dijo:

-¡Nadie! Nadie cumpleaños a diario ¡todos lo celebramos una vez al año!-Bill sonrió de medio lado y apuntó su varita a dicho símbolo, la pared abrió un agujero por donde pudieron pasar todos.

La cámara era enorme, nadie podía creer que dentro del santuario hubiera una sala tan grande, se alzaba varios metros por arriba de ellos, el techo estaba decorado con imágenes de guerreros victoriosos que se movían levantando las manos en señal de victoria, todos llevan en la mano una pequeña figura del Dios Montu hecha de lo que parecía oro puro.

-Tal ves ese sea el tesoro que se custodia aquí, esa imagen de oro-Percy se ajustó las gafas.

-Si podría ser, la verdad es que no había visto esta parte del santuario, las columnas también hacen alusión al estatuilla, miren…-En cada una de las cuatro columnas había imágenes de sacerdotes entregando la efigie a los guerreros. Ron miró alrededor del lugar buscando indicios de una entrada a otra cámara.

-Si estoy en lo correcto, la siguiente cámara debe ser la principal, como en Hogwarts, ya saben…

- Ron tiene razón, es lo más lógico, la cuestión es ¿Cómo entramos?

-No lo se, ¿otro acertijo tal vez?

-No, los antiguos nunca usaban el mismo truco en dos cámaras seguidas, debe haber otra forma, y en una de las paredes, en lo que parecía un altar dedicado a una criatura mitad mujer, mitad hipopótamo, una estatua de tamaño natural la representaba sentada en un trono con lo que parecía un niño hincado delante de ella. Percy se acercó a leer las inscripciones (él también estudiaba runas antiguas)

-Opet la diosa madre, corrige a Amón. El amor de una madre lleva por fuerza la disciplina… eh Bill no entiendo esta parte- El mayor se acercó y terminó de leer:

-Solo una historia de autentica disciplina hará que Opet abra la puerta. Todos voltearon a ver a los gemelos, estos se sonrojaron un poco.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Fred

-Deben contarle a la diosa alguna historia en que mamá los haya castigado-Dijo Charlie sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Uff! pues nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche tratando de elegir una sola historia.

-No es tan fácil, debe ser una historia en que realmente se hayan arrepentido de lo que hicieron, algo que los haya marcado-Aclaró Bill, entonces Fred se adelantó, y sintiéndose un poco tonto, susurró al oído de la estatua, sin que nadie más oyera:

-Una vez intente que Ron hiciera un juramento inquebrantable, papá me atrapó antes de hacerlo, fue de las pocas veces que él se enojó realmente, me golpeó hasta casi paralizarme la nalga izquierda, pero mi mamá no me regaño, me curó el dolor untándome algo y luego me dijo con voz suave "Lo que hiciste es muy grave, pusiste en peligro a uno de tus hermanos, ustedes son muy chicos para una cosa así, si Ron hubiera quebrantado el juramento ¿podrías dormir sabiendo que tú fuiste el causante de la muerte de uno de tus hermanos?" luego me abrazó y me besó la frente, "no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca" me dijo y lloró en mi hombro.

La estatua levantó un brazo y así permaneció, entonces Fred comprendió que debía ser algún tipo de palanca y empujó hacia abajo, la estatua dio vuelta sobre su base dejando al descubierto la entrada a la cámara principal. Los chicos entraron con cuidado, Fred le dio un apretón afectuoso en el hombro a Ron, ignorando su mirada de suspicacia.

La cámara principal estaba decorada con colores brillantes, al final del pasillo que la cruzaba, había una especie de altar enorme pero estaba vacío, una enorme pintura representaba al Dios Montu señalando hacia la pared opuesta, todos miraron hacia el punto señalado y Charlie dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa al identificar que animal estaba representado en medio de la pared, una esfinge, de inmediato miró alrededor buscando indicios de la criatura. Y entonces apareció moviéndose tranquilamente, alrededor de los hermanos hablando para si misma. Ginny soltó un grito de terror, pero los gemelos le taparon la boca, nunca debes ofender a una esfinge

-Nadie puede entrar aquí sin poderes mágicos, así que díganme, ¿Qué son ustedes?

-Somos magos- Contesto Charlie -Y venimos en paz, solo queremos salir de este recinto con bien, señora, le ruego disculpe a mi hermanita, ella a veces olvida sus modales- la esfinge sonrió complacida por el respeto que le mostraba el mago.

-Tengo tres acertijos, con uno podrán salir de este lugar en paz, con el otro podrán obtener el tesoro que han venido a buscar

-¿Y el tercero?-Preguntó George, la esfinge sonrió enigmáticamente y respondió:

-¿Tú que crees joven portador de varita?

-Que nos permitirá marcharnos con el tesoro- Respondió George, la esfinge asintió con la cabeza.

-Decidan con sabiduría, solo tendrán una oportunidad, si no contestan, los matare a todos ustedes.

Los hermanos hicieron una reunión para decidir, Percy, Ginny y Charlie estaban a favor de irse en paz, pero los demás querían arriesgarse y encontrar el tesoro, finalmente la mayoría ganó y fue Charlie el encargado de anunciar la decisión:

-Responderemos tu tercer acertijo, señora.

-En ese caso contesten ¿Que es esa cosa, que entre mas grande sea... menos se vera?

Los hermanos volvieron a reunirse para deliberar, cada uno dando su opinión hasta que después de una discusión acalorada Bill se enfrentó a la esfinge.

-La respuesta es la obscuridad, señora.

Bien hecho jóvenes portadores de varitas, su premio los espera en el altar y la salida esta detrás de la pared donde esta mi figura en piedra, solo pongan una varita en ella y digan en voz alta "Mentuhotep", no osen faltar al respeto a nada en este recinto hasta que se hayan ido, verán su recompensa hasta que salgan de aquí, ¡Ay de todos ustedes si uno solo es vencido por su curiosidad!, por que aquí yacerán por siempre.

Los hermanos se acercaron hasta el altar y vieron una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul atado con un cordón dorado que no estaba ahí antes, supusieron que estaría encantado, pero no podían asomarse a ver el contenido hasta que estuvieran fuera de ahí.

Bill tomó la bolsa, caminó hacia la pared donde estaba la imagen de piedra puso su varita sobre está y dijo la palabra que le indicara la esfinge; De repente, la criatura soltó un espelúznate rugido de león que sonó increíblemente fuerte en aquella cámara, la esfinge se arrojó sobre Bill y coloco sus poderosas zarpas sobre él, Charlie fue el primero en reaccionar, corrió hacia su hermano, buscando su cara, tratando verificar si estaba con vida, la esfinge no lo atacó, pero tampoco se retiró de encima de Bill, entonces Charlie encontró el rosto de su hermano, al verlo entendió lo que ocurría y ocultó su cara entre sus manos, los otros hermanos corrieron hacia ellos muriéndose de la angustia, cuando de repente… Charlie empezó a reír a carcajadas, Percy se acercó a sus hermanos mientras los demás se quedaron a medio camino paralizados de la sorpresa, ¿Charlie se había vuelto loco?, ¿que le había sucedido a Bill? Al verificar la situación Percy retrocedió como aturdido y se alejó de sus hermanos mayores, lo más impactante de la escena fue cuando la esfinge ¡también comenzó a reír!

-Tu hermano hecho a perder todo Bill, no puedo aguantar más la risa…

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, sobre todos los gemelos que se asombraron cuando la esfinge se quito de en medio y vieron que Bill se levantaba ileso del piso, para luego doblarse de risa, la cara de confusión de todos no tenia precio, pero en especial la de los gemelos que entendieron inmediatamente que todo era una broma.

-Gracias por ayudarme en esto Neftis, ¡deberían ver sus caras!- y siguió muriéndose de la risa, acompañado por Charlie y la esfinge.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí William?- Exigió saber Ginny, Ron por su parte se había quedado pálido del susto y los gemelos se debatían entre el enojo de ser ellos los bromeados y la curiosidad por saber como lo hizo su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, antes que nada déjenme presentarle a Neftis, es una vieja amiga, la conocí en una misión cuando recién llegue a Egipto, ella es una señora muy amable y le gusta jugar una broma de vez en cuando- La esfinge inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y se notaba que se esforzaba en aguantar la risa.

-En cuanto supe que papá y mamá podrían pasar una noche para ellos, planee un paseo por estos templos y fui haciendo la platica y el tour mas aburrido, sabia que los gemelos se escabullirían y tratarían de hacer alguna locura, la cosa era saber en que templo sería, había unas cuantas opciones pues todas involucraban tesoros y maldiciones, cuando Charlie me dijo a donde querían ir, me comunique con Neftis para que se instalara en la cámara principal del santuario, ella es una guardián de Karnak así que tiene acceso a todo el lugar- Bill tomó aire y siguió con su relato- Los traje por la ruta mas segura que hay, el acertijo que resolvió Ginny solo era un atajo-Bill se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo de la cámara.

-Entonces me hiciste contarle esa historia vergonzosa a una estúpida estatua ¿para que? ¿Usaste un vuela pluma? ¿Hay algún hechizo que guarde sonido o algo así?-Fred preguntó molesto, pero por primera vez Bill se quedo serio frunciendo el entrecejo:

-De hecho esa forma de acceder a la cámara principal fue una sorpresa para mí, yo iba a usar otra entrada, una que ya conocía y que implica un movimiento específico de varita, nunca me había fijado en la inscripción que descubrió Percy. Debo tenerlo presente para la siguiente vez.

-En fin, cuéntanos como terminaste de maquinar tu siniestro plan –Dijo Charlie

-Bueno, la idea principal era que Neftis nos pusiera unos acertijos, que los resolviéramos y obtuviéramos el "tesoro", pero sabía perfectamente que alguien iba a violar la clausula de curiosidad, y cuando eso pasara ella haría la mímica de que me estaba atacando, cuando lo único que hizo fue colocar sus zarpas a los lados de mi cuerpo y luego yo me quedaría muy quieto, entonces ella voltearía a verlos de frente y les preguntaría ¿De verdad se creyeron todo esto? Y yo reiría detrás de ella…

-Pero su hermano comenzó a reírse antes y yo no pude contener la risa- La esfinge se había acomodado sobre sus patas trasera y movía alegremente la cola.

-¡Vaya, pues si que nos bromeaste hermano!- Dijo George.

-La verdad me hacia falta algo así, a veces se ponen muy solemnes en el trabajo ¿verdad Neftis?- preguntó Bill dirigiéndose a la esfinge.

-Verdad Bill, oigan ¿por que mejor no abren la bolsa y ven su tesoro?- La esfinge sonreía con autentica simpatía. Ron abrió la bolsa y vio que dentro había un pergamino enrollado, lo abrió y leyó en voz alta:

-Vale para una cena buffet en "La pirámide plateada", coma todo lo que quiera hasta hartarse, incluye bebidas y postres. (Máximo 7 personas). Cortesía del templo de Karnak.

-Entonces pasamos por todo esto por una estúpida cena ¡no puedo creerlo!-Resopló Ginny molesta

-No hermanita, pasamos esto por un buffet en el lugar donde hacen al mejor comida de Egipto- Bill se levantó y abrazó a su hermana.

-Bueno Bill, debo volver a mis rondas, un placer conocerlos a todos, cuando regresen a Karnak solo susurren mi nombre a cualquier esfinge de piedra que vean y me encontrare con ustedes, cuídense- La esfinge salió por la puerta que se abrió ahí donde estaba su retrato en piedra.

-Tu amiga es muy amable Bill- dijo Fred

-Para ser esfinge- completó George

-¿Quién fue el que quiso curiosear el tesoro antes de salir?- todos voltearon a verse unos a otros, hasta que el sonrojo de Percy lo delató.

-Bueno quería ver si no era una tomadura de pelo ¡y al final si lo fue!

-Menos mal que solo era un juego, si no, estarías muerto en ese templo- Charlie sonrió de medio lado al ver que Percy se estremecía.

Los hermanos se relajaron después de la broma que les hizo su hermano mayor, volvieron al hotel, se ducharon y se alistaron para aprovechar su tesoro (los mayores habían prevenido ropa limpia en la mochila de viaje de Charlie).

La cena fue tan deliciosa que cualquier rastro de resentimiento se borró del corazón de los hermanos Weasley, luego dieron un pequeño paseo por el Cairo de noche. Charlie, Percy y Bill pasaron la noche en el hotel con sus hermanos, compraron golosinas y jugaron snap explosivo y ajedrez mágico, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente los chicos desayunaban en el comedor del hotel, cuando sus padres llegaron con una sonrisa enorme de felicidad en sus rostros.

-Hola hijos ¿Cómo les fue? ¿No le dieron problemas a sus hermanos mayores verdad?-Pregunto suspicazmente el señor Weasley.

-No, papá tranquilo, se portaron muy bien-Después de contestar, Bill le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

-No se como haces para que te hagan caso, cariño, debes pasarme un día tus métodos- Molly estaba sorprendida de ver a sus retoños comer en santa paz.

-Me temo mamá que eso es un secreto.

-Uno bien grande- Dijo Charlie

-¡Ay! a veces ustedes dos actúan como esfinges, tratando de que uno resuelva sus enigmas, mejor voy a desayunar- Molly tomó asiento al lado de su esposo e hijos, mientras que Bill y Charlie se miraban con complicidad.


End file.
